


Thinking Twice

by redhands



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: No Romance, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhands/pseuds/redhands
Summary: They had won. Somehow. They had won.Yet Aqua can't help but doubt.





	Thinking Twice

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for KH3. 
> 
> just a quick little vent fic. couldn't get it out of my head. i like the idea of Aqua and Axel becoming friends. no editors bc i wrote this in like 5 minutes and i just really didn't feel like it.

The noise of the day had begun to settle. The sun nearing the end of its time on the horizon.

They had won. Somehow. They had won.

Xehanort had been defeated. Something Aqua had begun to think would never happen, yet Sora proved her wrong.

She had been reunited with Terra and Ventus, something that kept her going during her 12 year stint in the darkness. She could see them from where she was sitting on the sandy shore of Destiny Islands. They seemed to be deep into conversation, which means Ventus was probably excitedly talking about the frisbee match from earlier.

But something wasn’t right.

That wasn’t Ventus. Ventus was laying down in the sand napping a little farther away.

_Roxas_ , Aqua thought. _The boy who looks just like Ventus. That’s go-_

“That’s going to take some getting used to, huh?”

Aqua’s thoughts had been interrupted, or maybe, they had been read.

The voice came from Axel, the former Organization XIII member she had been introduced to some time before the final battle.

“If you think it’s hard for you, just think about me!” Axel said, as he sat down next to her in the sand, sprawling one leg out but bending the other so he could rest his arm on it. “I’m friends with both of them! If one day they decided to switch clothes, well….I’d be trouble.”

Aqua let out a tiny chuckle, too tired to do much more. Axel looked at her and smiled.

“Ven has a hard enough time doing his own laundry,” Aqua started. “I doubt he’d be okay with having to do Roxas’ too.”

“So they’re alike in more ways than one,” Axel replied.

“Lazy.” They said at the same time, which earned genuine laughter from both sides.

Silence fell just as the sun dipped under the horizon. Aqua was too entranced by the beauty of the sea and the stars around her to really try to start the conversation back up again, although it seemed like Axel was too.

It really was over. They truly had gotten their happy ending. Both had been reunited with their friends they had long lost.

A truly relieving feeling, but with it came the smallest twinge of doubt. Would things stay this calm forever? Or are they about to be thrown into the chaos once again?

Aqua turned to look at Axel, his expression unreadable, although Aqua could’ve sworn she say fear flash in his eyes. Maybe he was thinking about the same thing she was. The silence turned oppressive.

Aqua could feel herself spiraling. This had happened before in the dark realm. She had gotten to wrapped up in her thoughts, and now she desperately was searching for a way out. She had everything she could ever want, yet she could feel the panic creep up from behind her as if it was a heartless ready to attack.

Axel turned to her, and smiled softly like he knew exactly what was going through her head. Like he had been there before.

“It’ll be alright,” Axel said softly, bringing her out of her mind. “I don’t know what will happen in the future… but I do know that we’ll always be there to bring our friends back.”

Just like that, the spell Aqua’s panic had put her under broke, as if Axel had cast a spell of his own.

Aqua finally let herself relax, and found herself staring at Terra, who was softly nudging sleeping Ventus from where he was laying in the sand, and smiled.

“Yeah,” she replied. “We’ll always light their way back.”


End file.
